Ruby Potter and the Silver Dragon
by Gemstone1225
Summary: Harry Potters second youngest kid, Ruby Hedwig Potter, is just starting her first year at Hogwarts. She starts to hear weird noises in the Slytherin common room after her older sister and brother, the twins Gale and Vale sneak her in. Now, with Gale and Vale, Ruby needs to figure out what those noises are before it hurts someone. Namely, her brother James.


**Hello, readers. Of course, it is me, Gemmy! I had this idea for a long time, but I had only watched the movies, so I read the books and the time has come! Also, I gave the Weasleys a child named Elsa. I know, most everybody has seen Frozen now, so I decided to make her magic best with cold stuff, but Elsa is going to be a kind, innocent nine-year-old.**

**~Gemmy.**

Ruby Hedwig Potter tried not to attract attention to herself. Slowly, she raised a spoonful of oatmeal to her mouth, chewed, and swallowed, staring at the chaos going on around her little safe spot, the chair.

Her mother, Ginny Potter, ran by, yelling at the top of her lungs, "GALE! VALE! YOU GET OFF THOSE BROOMS RIGHT NOW!" And, sure enough, Ruby looked ahead of her mother and saw the twelve-year-old twins Vale and Gale Potter streaking by on their brooms. Ruby could only see them because of their jet-black hair.

Nearby, her sixteen-year-old brother James Potter was taunting fifteen-year-old Albus, and sadly, Albus was ready to strike back.

Ruby spotted her sister, fourteen-year-old Lily Potter, stomping over to intercept with Albus and James's fight, and leaning on the wall was Eden Potter of thirteen years, laughing so hard she almost fell down.

And, sitting across from Ruby, was Jack, ten years of age. He, too, was staring at the wrecked house, very slowly eating his oatmeal.

Ruby caught sight of Ginny Potter scolding Vale and Gale, who were now holding their Searocket brooms, mischievous smiles still on their faces. Ruby smiled, too as she saw them looking down, hiding their grins.

Vale and Gale looked just like their father, Harry Potter. Since they were opposite genders, they were fraternal twins, but if Vale had her long hair covered up, and they had their hoods up, they could easily be mistaken for identical twins, with their jet-black hair and bright green eyes that were exactly the same shade. Like Harry when he had been their age, they were both small for twelve.

Finally Vale and Gale practically ran upstairs to pack their stuff. Ruby looked down at her bowl of oatmeal, still ¾ full. She abandoned it, and ran up to her room, coming back down with her fully packed suitcase and dressed in her brand-new Hogwarts robes. "Come on, Ruby," Eden called from outside. "We're leaving to go to Uncle Ron's house now."

Ron Weasley wasn't really their uncle, but they called him that anyway, because they might as well be related. He had seven kids, one less than Ruby's dad, and together, the Potters and the Weasleys really made some racket.

"Coming!" Ruby replied, and ran back out to the car. The car was magical, like all things in the Wizarding world—it was larger on the inside and it could fly. "Come on," Harry said, taking Ruby's trunk from her and placing it in the trunk. Ruby saluted, giggled, and climbed in after Eden.

The drive to Uncle Ron's wasn't far, really. In fact is was barely five minutes before the Potter kids were leaping out of the car and sprinting to the door. As always, James was there first. He almost knocked, but then his hand darted to the doorbell, so the entire house could hear.

Of course, the Potters heard it too. "EEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOW! MEEEEEOOOOOW!" it screamed. "AHH!" the Potters groaned, covering their ears. It was nine-year-old Elsa Weasley who answered the door, one hand to her ear. "You could've just knocked," she scolded James. James shrugged, and Ruby slapped a hand to her forehead. Elsa shook her head. "I hope they don't have one of these at Hogwarts," she said, pointing to the doorbell. "If only they did," James sighed dreamily, and Elsa let them in.

Sitting at the table were Quin and Opal Weasley, Opal explaining to her eleven-year-old sister about the teachers, which was the only thing that worried Quin about Hogwarts. Like Ruby, this was going to be Quin's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Quin was more nervous than Ruby was. "And Professor Longbottom is also really nice…" Opal told Quin. "Opal," Quin said, cutting off her sister, who was thirteen. "I KNOW Neville Longbottom! Tell me about the _other _professors!"

Opal looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. Yeah, so Professor Flitwick…"

Ruby smiled, and walked over to Jack and Lian, who were discussing what Hogwarts was like. "Hey, Lian," Ruby greeted, and Lian paused the conversation to say hi. "Hey, Ruby," she smiled, and turned back to Jack.

After ten minutes at Uncle Ron's place, they all hopped in the car, squeezing even in the larger space. "Okay," James squeaked. "Ready." It gave everybody a laugh.

The drive to King Cross station was a little longer than the one to the Weasleys house, but they still got there suitably early. Ruby pushed her luggage with Quin on her left and Eden on her right, all the while listening to her tawny owl, Gust's, chirps and hoots. Finally, Ruby pulled out her ticket to platform… wait.

"Mom, I think my ticket is wrong. There is no Platform 9 and ¾," Ruby told her mother, confused. "Just wait," replied Ginny Potter, and Ruby shrugged. "Okay."

"Me first," James announced as the two families arrived at Platform 9. He ran straight at a pole of bricks… and disappeared into it. Next was Albus, then Rose, then Lily, and after Lily was Hugo, and after Hugo were Opal and Eden, then Vale and Gale, then Jone, and then Quin, and finally it was Ruby's turn. Still firmly perplexed, Ruby ran at the pole, expecting to crash into it and make a fool of herself. But, no she reappeared on another Platform… namely Platform 9 and ¾!

"Come on," Vale called, and boarded the train. Ruby stopped. "What?" Harry asked. "Dad, what if I'm in-"

"Slytherin?" he finished the sentence for her. "Yes!" Ruby said. "Ruby, your brother Albus is named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, two of the bravest men I knew. One was in Slytherin."

"Okay, but lets just say _what if-"_

"Then Slytherin will have gained a great student. Al asked the same thing, Ruby, and look at James." Ruby nodded. Her brother, James, was in Slytherin. So were Gale and Vale. "Okay," Ruby said bravely, and hugged Harry. "See ya at Christmas, Dad," was her farewell, and then she boarded the train.

Practically all the compartments were full, and Ruby just managed to find an empty one near the back. Leaning against the window, she removed Gust from his cage and stroked his feathers. This sure was boring.

Just as Ruby thought that, somebody slipped in the compartment door, somebody Ruby didn't know. He was a boy, with messy brown hair and gray-blue eyes. He sat on a bench, and they were silent until he spoke.

"Luke Delewerth," he said, holding out his hand. "Ruby Potter," Ruby replied, but she didn't shake his hand. He pulled it back. "Really? Whoa! My mum said his kids went to Hogwarts, and so did my brother Lucas-"

"Lucas Delewerth?" Ruby asked abruptly, sitting up. "Yeah. How'd you know?" Luke asked skeptically. "He's friend with my brother James. You were saying?" Ruby explained.

"Oh yeah. Lucas said Harry Potter's kids went to Hogwarts now, but I'd never thought I'd meet one!" Luke finished. "You make me sound like I'm a blue phoenix, Luke," Ruby laughed. Luke blushed. "Sorry." Ruby shrugged. "It is okay. Lily told me to get used to it, and Eden came home from Christmas last year with a black eye, said some new kid bumped into her." Lucas looked surprised. "Wow," he sympathized. "Yep. Got it on the train, Mum fixed it up in a jiffy, though," Ruby added.

Luke looked at the door. "Someone wants to come in," he said, and slid open the compartment door. Outside were Vale and Gale, trying not to laugh as they hid behind Luke's luggage. "Hide me!" Vale giggled. Gale elbowed her. "Hide me, too!" he begged, and Vale switched to hide behind Ruby's luggage instead. Just then, Scorpius Malfoy walked by, a furious look on his face. Ruby knew him from her mother's rants about his father, Draco.

"Where are them little-"he began. "What?" Luke questioned. "Your older twins," he said, speaking to Ruby. "I have no idea," Ruby said. "They came by here though! You're lying," he said, and started towards her. Vale jumped out from behind her luggage, pointed her wand a Scorpius, and shouted "_Petrificus Totalus!" _Scorpius fell, totally limp, to the floor. "Okay, Gale, be quick and lets drag him to the prefects compartment," Vale whispered. "Good day," she added, and she and Gale left the compartment, dragging Scorpius behind them.

**I know, all of you people who read Harry Potter hate me right now because Teddy isn't in the first chapter, but soon, I promise! Review and flames will be put in the Goblet of Fire! **


End file.
